


Fate of hate

by 47_Chromosomes



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Hand Jobs, Memes, Nah Just Kidding, RWBY is a shit show, Sex, ish, it has cucks tho, jojoke, kill yourself, ntr, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47_Chromosomes/pseuds/47_Chromosomes
Summary: Cinder captures Pyrrha and makes her watch what she does to Jaune.





	Fate of hate

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this shit with cuckold and NTR shit just to provoke you. If you actually do like that shit, burn in the lowest level of hell. There is none of that shit here, so do not worry my little ones. Yeah I lied, who cares?

“What are you doing!?” Screamed Pyrrha as she was held by a Grimm. “Oh nothing... just testing to see if your really invisible.” Cinder responded. She snapped her fingers and out of the sky’s came a flying Grimm holding Jaune. It dropped him down and he laid there with a look of terror on his face. “Jaune! No! No! Don’t hurt him! What ever you do, do not hurt him!” Cinder laughed and said, “Don’t worry, I wasn’t planning on hurting your little blonde.” A Grimm lifted him up and stripped him of his clothes. “I was just in the mood for some fun.” 

“No, no, NO! Don’t do it!” Screamed Pyrrha, that only encouraged Cinder more as she began to strip. “Mmm, he’s quite gifted if I do say so myself. You were a very lucky woman.” Cinder Said smugly admiring the shear length and width that was Jaune’s penis. “And won’t you look at that! Hard as a rock! Ha ha ha!” Jaune lifted his head weakly and looked at Pyrrha straight into her eyes and shed a single tear. “I’m sorry Pyrrha.” He croaked meekly. Pyrrha felt a pit in her stomach and a sore heart and proceeded to break down in tears. Cinder laughed at the state Pyrrha was in.

She grasped Jaune’s dick and slowly began to stroke it. “Mmmhmmm... I know you want it Arc. Just say the magic words.” Cinder cooed. Jaune said “Mudada.” Then proceeded to scream “ZA WARUDO! TOKI WO TOMARE!” Cinder shouted “Your not fucking Dio you cuck!” Jaune responded with “What you say that for? You jealous stupid” Cinder Yelled “How can you talk to me like this!?!?” And she proceeded to punch him in the face. But she hurt her hand in the process. She grabbed her fist and screamed “damn! it hurts!” Jaune responded with “you OK reatard? I am wood”

“stupid”

Hearing a JoJoke in the middle of all this was too much for Pyrrha as she began to laugh like a mad man. “Shut up! Your not the one with your hand bleeding out like a menstruating elephant!” Cinder shouted. “No, but I do know what I am.” Pyrrha responded. “What?” Asked Cinder, “I AM THE FUCKING STRONG” she responded, exactly the way robot Joel sounds. This caused everyone including the Grimm to roll onto their backs and laugh like a 14 year old who drew a dick on the chalk board. 

“Okay that was funny, back to the cucking.” Cinder said. Everything got back into place, Pyrrha was being held down forced to watch and Jaune was being held up against his will. “You will never convince me to fuck you! I love Pyrrha!” Screamed Jaune. ‘Hmmm... I didn’t think I’d have to do this, but he leaves me no choice.’ Cinder thought to herself. She walked up to Pyrrha and pulled out a bag that said “Rule 34” on it. “No... not that... anything but that!” Screamed Pyrrha. But Cinder ignored her cries and reached into the bag, pulling out a horribly drawn picture of Pyrrha getting fucked by Cardin.

Upon showing it to Pyrrha, Cinder got wet by the sight of her being pissed off to unrealistic proportions. “Who ever drew that I want dead...” Pyrrha growled. “You can do that at your own time. For now I shall show this to your boyfriend, it’ll convince him to Fuck me, and become mine. I’ll even get him to get a haircut, ha!” All Jaune heard was the part about the haircut. “Arc, look at this picture and tell me what you see.” Jaune was easy to manipulate so the picture should have broken his heart, have him leave and kill Pyrrha, and become Cinder’s. But the hair comment made him so angry that he broke his restraints and began to beat the ever living fuck outta Cinder.

“What?” Asked Pyrrha. One of the Grimm that was holding her down started talking and said “His hair styled got trashed so he was too mad to even know what drawings are...”

“yea...”

‘Really? Another fucking JoJoke? What is even going on anymore?’ Cinder though as she was getting beat the hell up. “Gah fuck it... BITES ZA DUSTO.” Cinder said, causing time to go back to when she was looking through the rule 34 bag. “Okay time to find a good one... no... no... no... I’m saving this one... no... what the fuck? Who drew this shit!? How can someone get aroused by seeing someone’s asshole stretched out to rival the goatse guy?! Seriously? How come when a man does it it’s considered a shock image, but when a women does it it’s porn?!” She yelled.

“Wait... wut? I’m confused, I thought this was like some weird NTR fanfic or that kinda bullshit, but this... I actually like where this is going.” Said Jaune. “Anything is better than NTR.” Said Pyrrha. “Noooo! Do you realize what you’ve done?!” Screamed Cinder, just then, a whole lot of Cucks (mostly from Sweden) came barging in and ranting about shit nobody cares about. They was talking about NTR though and showed a lot of RWBY NTR shit. 

All of the cucks, butthurt, and NTR was so overwhelming to Cinder that her mother fucking head exploded. Then Jaune and Pyrrha got out and sneaked their way through the cucks who where trying to rape Pyrrha. They got back to their dorm, had sex, and 9 moths later, they had a beautiful redheaded girl with blue eyes. 

The End


End file.
